ninjago_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mayura Hu-Fung
Backstory Mayura was born to Delavario and Ayano Hu-Fung, her parents were siblings and had her with the motives of putting Mayura on the throne. Mayura would grow up at the Hu-Fung Clan Base and was trained in the arts of both Forbidden and Fox Magic. She quickly became a Master of these respective powers, and only grew more when she was tasked with killing an Oni, once she killed this Oni she gained its powers of Destruction and Dark Magic, only to grow more powerful. During this time she began to develop rather psychopathic and sadistic tendencies, often attacking travellers for fun, or disecting her enemies. Her parents weren't that concerned, they just saw as her becoming more resilient to outer influence. By this time her weak mental health and offer overwhelming amounts of power drove into a rather quick magical corruption and became quite the narcissist. By the time her second cousin, Hayao ascended the throne Mayura was plotting a way to kill him off so that she could become the new leader. Eventually, she did kill him, but unknown to her, Hayao had chosen his twin brother, Haruto as his heir, so Haruto became the leader instead of Mayura, which led to her killing her mother, Ayano so that she could become Head Advisor and get close to Haruto so that she could potentially kill him. After the death of her mother, her father, Delavario looked into Ayano's death, finding that Mayura had killed her. He confronted Mayura about this, and Mayura only laughed, she didn't care. She captured Delavario and force-fed him lethal poison, leading to Delavario dying and being found by Haruto's daughter, Nagita. She would be Head Advisor for many more years until she was caught by Nagita, who had since become the clan leader following Haruto's death. Mayura would be publicly executed for her crimes, her great-niece, Hanoka becoming the new Head Advisor. Appearance Mayura had short black hair, with the tips being dyed a dark blue. She had tan skin and glowing orange eyes, and in the Hu-Fung Clan Base also she often wore a black gi with a bright vermilion red trim with black pants, a short black skirt, and black combat boots. Once made the Head Advisor she wore a flowy red silk kimono and embroidered blue fire, cherry blossoms, and peafowl feathers decorated her dress, and a gold and black obi. Abilities *'Fox Magic' **'Illusion Magic' **'Demonic Magic' ***'Bloodbending' *'Dark Magic' **'Elemental Magic' **'Shapeshifting' Relationships *Ayano Hu-Fung - Mother; Deceased *Delavario Hu-Fung - Father; Deceased **Aneko Hu-Fung - Aunt; Deceased ***Hisateru Megano - Ex-Uncle; Deceased ***Isao K. Megano-Hu-Fung - Cousin; Deceased **Narumi Hu-Fung - Aunt; Deceased ***Hideyoshi Bygonbourne - Ex-Uncle; Deceased ***Hideharu Bygonbourne - Ex-Uncle; Deceased ***Tamaya Bygonbourne (nee Xin-Xing) - Ex-Aunt; Deceased **Kodakona Hu-Fung - Uncle; Deceased **Lokesh Hu-Fung - Uncle; Deceased **Daon Hu-Fung - Uncle; Deceased ***Tatiana Hu-Fung(née Fujimori-Beifong) - Aunt; Deceased ***Hirihito Hu-Fung - Cousin; Deceased ***Hinita Hu-Fung - Cousin; Deceased **Emekana Hu-Fung - Aunt; Deceased **Zeah Hu-Fung - Aunt; Deceased Category:Hu-Fung Clan Category:Masters of Fox Magic Category:Masters of Demonic Magic Category:Masters of Dark Magic Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Demons Category:YocaiEmperor Universe